Un sueño posible
by Michie Ainsworth
Summary: Elizabeth Belt es elegida para entrar al instituto Saotome, un instituto de personas ricas y prestigiosas. ¿Qué sucede cuando el destino une a Levi Rivaille , un joven heredero de una gran empresa, con Elizabeth Belt, una persona "normal" sin un gran futuro asegurado? / OC x Levi / AU. / OoC.
1. Chapter 1

Michie: Holanda a todos los que están leyendo esto (?) Sean bienvenidos a otros de mis Fics fails (?) Ok, aclaro algo antes de empezar. En este fic Rivaille será el hijo de Erwin, por lo tanto su apellido será Smith, Rivaille Smith. En las presentaciones de los personajes se verán una características de ellos hechas por mi, aunque tambien dejare lo de cómo son realmente que se verán después. Tambien para los que leen mi fic de "Haruka" se repetirán algunos OC, como Terra y Liv, pronto se verán más n_n Los OC se presentaran con sus aspectos en las presentaciones. La historia es de este año, por asi decirlo :3 Disfruten la lectura :).

.

Summary: Elizabeth Belt es elegida para entrar al instituto Saotome, un instituto de personas ricas y prestigiosas. ¿Qué sucede cuando el destino une a Rivaille , un joven heredero de una gran empresa, con Elizabeth, una persona "normal" sin un gran futuro asegurado? / OC x Levi / AU. / OoC.

_**Un sueño posible**_

_**Episodio 1.- El comienzo**_.

.

-Liz! Es tarde ya levántate niña floja! –una voz la llamo haciendo que despertara – Se te hará tarde para tu primer día de clases!

Elizabeth se levanto de golpe de la cama y observo su reloj. Demonios, la alarma no sonó de nuevo. Se levanto apresurada de la cama y tomo de su armario el uniforme de esa tal escuela Saotome que solo lo conformaba con una falda color amarilla con cuadros negros; una camisa blanca bajo una especie de "chaleco" color verde. En fin, Saotome es una escuela en donde solo entran las personas ricas o prestigiosas; pero ella no era ninguna persona "importante", fue aceptada por sus calificaciones y gracias a una beca. Elizabeth estaba completamente feliz al haber entrado en ese colegio ya que ella siempre quiso entrar ahí, aunque estaba algo nerviosa por ser su primer día y no conocer a nadie.

No tuvo idea de cuando entro ahí, tan solo en un parpadeo estaba frente a esa gigantesca escuela.

_Muy bien Liz, no temas en entrar. Tan solo espera a que aquí sean amigables como en tu anterior escuela. _Se decía a sí misma.

Dio un paso dentro de la escuela, a partir de ahora su vida cambiaria…

_Todo bien por ahora._

Se dirigió dentro de la escuela y _oh dios santo_ es más grande por dentro. Saco un papel de su mochila donde marcaba su primera clase. Matemáticas…

Entro a su salón y tan solo esperaba a que nadie estuviera ahí aun ya que ella ya iba tarde, pero fue totalmente diferente a lo que ella esperaba. Dentro del salón de clases solo había unas siete personas ya que aun no llegaban todos. Las personas presentes la miraron confundidos ya que no la conocían.

-Y tu eres…? –Pregunto una chica castaña con lentes.

-Hola, soy nueva aquí, mi nombre es Elizabeth…–Respondió con timidez –En dónde están todos?

-Jaja! Entonces tenemos carne nueva aquí! –la castaña se acerco – Yo soy Hanji, Hanji Zoe. Un gusto! –le estrecho la mano –Por lo que ves aquí hay personas que no se toman muy enserio las clases así que por lo tanto llegan tarde. Pero eso es bueno para ti, si eres de los primeros en llegar el primer día de clases podrás elegir cualquier asiento que quieras.

-Mmmmh… ya entiendo.

Una chica pelinegra entro bruscamente al salón seguida por un chico rubio.

-Mikasa, Armin! Llegan a tiempo! –Dijo Hanji al verlos entrar.

-Menos mal… Armin me llamo y gracias a él pude llegar…

-Y ella? Es nueva? –pregunto el rubio.

-Sip! –Hanji acerco a Elizabeth a ellos –Su nombre es Elizabeth.

-Eh… Soy Mikasa Ackerman –Dijo la pelinegra tomando un asiento.

-Armin Arlert –Dijo el rubio tomando el asiento que estaba a lado de Mikasa.

-Elizabeth Belt, espero que podamos ser amigos… -Liz tomo asiento detrás de Armin y a lado de Hanji

-Ya que eres nueva aquí te daré un pequeño consejo: no te acerques ni intentes ser amiga de…

En ese instante entraron unas cuantas personas en grupo.

-Ellos… - Mikasa termino su frase.

-Quiénes son? –pregunto Liz en voz baja.

-El pelinegro ese que está delante de todos se llama Rivaille Smith, la que está a su lado es Petra, su prometida.

-Prometida?

-Si. –Respondió ahora el rubio – El castaño que está detrás de ellos es Eren, no te dejes llevar por el o puede llegar a controlarte. El que está al lado de Eren es Jean.

-Y los otros dos que están detrás de ellos quiénes son?

-Son Reiner y Berthold, pero ellos no tienen nada que ver con Rivaille, Eren y los otros. Siempre les veras juntos.

Ese grupito se sentó al otro lado del salón y siguieron con su plática. Reiner y Berthold se sentaron a lado de Mikasa y Hanji.

Más personas entraron al salón dentro de unos cuantos minutos hasta que el profesor llego. Justo después una chica castaña entro por la puerta.

-Profesor, puedo pasar?!

-Llegas tarde, Sasha. –Le dijo el profesor.

-Lo siento! La alarma no sonó! –se disculpo

-… Anda pasa.

La chica entro y tomo el lugar detrás de Berthold.

-Muy bien chicos, ustedes ya se conocen pero yo no a ustedes. Recién pasaron lo que es la secundaria y ahora subieron otro nivel más a la escuela, ahora están en preparatoria. Así que empezaremos con las presentaciones.

Cada quien se presento, dijo su nombre y unas cuantas cosas sobre lo que esperaba en este año. Christa Renz parecía ser muy amigable, y era muy hermosa. Ymir era algo "directa" y muy poco amigable, aunque se la pasaba a lado de Christa. Sasha Braus era algo extraña pero caía muy bien. Connie Springer era algo parecido a Sasha en ciertos sentidos. Armin Arlert era muy inteligente y amable. Mikasa Ackerman era muy responsable y segura de sí misma. Hanji Zoe era algo "extraña" según sus compañeros de clases, pero a Elizabeth le agradaba. Reiner Braun y Berthold Fubar eran seguros de sí mismos también. Rivaille Smith era algo amargado pero responsable. Eren Jaeger era alguien descuidado. Jean Kirshtein era muy irresponsable. Petra Ral no tomaba muy enserio a la escuela… Annie Leonhard algo misteriosa y no habla mucho con los demás. Damian Foster era alguien solitario (aspecto: pelinegro con ojos azules). Nathaniel Heinz era muy responsable e inteligente(aspecto: rubio ojiverde). Amber Cooper era demasiado molesta y irritante para Elizabeth(rubia ojiverde). Yui akirawa era muy amable y dulce (aspecto: pelinegra con ojos azules). Terra Smith es la hermana de Rivaille, algo inteligente y responsable (aspecto: cabello anaranjado y ojos grises). Liv Loowell era algo responsable y muy amigable (aspecto: cabello negro y ojos azules). Mina Carolina era muy dulce. Marco Bodt era muy confiado. Y bueno asi siguieron las presentaciones hasta llegar con Elizabeth…

-Y ya para finalizar con las presentaciones aquí tenemos a una nueva compañera que no estuvo con ustedes el año pasado.

Elizabeth se levanto de su asiento.

-Hola. Mi nombre es Elizabeth Belt y soy nueva en este lugar. Espero poder ser su amiga y poder llevarme bien con todos… (aspecto: Cabello color ceniza y ojos color verde esmeralda) -dijo con algo de timidez.

Todos la miraban serios y la hacían sentir incomoda. Casi en toda la clase no dejaban de mirarla.

.

Llego la hora del descanso.

La mayoría del grupo salió y vago por la escuela, mientras solo unos pocos se quedaron ahí dentro del salón de clases.

-Y cómo te va en tu primer día Elizabeth? –Pregunto Terra acercándosele. (_Aspecto: cabello anaranjado y ojos color gris)_

-Emmh bien supongo. –Respondió – Puedes decirme Liz, si quieres. –Ella asintió.

Hanji, Mikasa, Armin, Terra y Liv se quedaron ahí con ella a platicar un poco y después la llevaron a conocer un poco el instituto.

-Esta es la biblioteca de la escuela, mi lugar favorito –Dijo Armin –Puedes encontrar cualquier libro que quieras!

La biblioteca era enorme y tenían grandes estantes donde se ubicaban los libros separados por categorías. También tenían largas mesas y muchas sillas para poder leer a gusto.

.

-Estos son los baños –Dijo Ackerman –No son la gran cosa, pero cuando te sientas mal o quieras perderte clases esté es el lugar adecuado.

.

-Este es el aula de usos múltiples –Dijo Liv –Pueden ser usado para cualquier actividad después de clases.

Un aula no tan grande como los demás…

.

-Aquí está la dirección por si tienes algún problema y esos tipos de cosas. –Dijo Terra –A lado también está la secretaria y el aula donde puedes usar la computadora y todo lo que esté relacionado con la tecnología.

.

-Y finalmente… el comedor! –Grito Hanji emocionada – Puedes pedir tu comida o tan solo puedes venir aquí a las mesas a comer.

-Hmpf, es gigantesco. –Dijo Elizabeth al ver lo inmenso que era el comedor.

-Y no has visto el comedor del área de la secundaria… -Comento Mikasa al entrar –Vayan por una mesa, yo y Armin iremos por la comida. –Hanji, Liv y Terra le dieron el dinero y éstos fueron a formarse para ir a ordenar aquella _lujosa_ comida.

-Tú no pedirás algo Liz? –pregunto Armin.

-No, yo tengo mi propia comida. Gracias aun así. –Sonrió y saco de su bolsa un recipiente con comida dentro. Ellos le miraron como bicho raro.

-… Ok…

.

-Y qué tal te parece la escuela Liz? –Pregunto Hanji terminando su comida –Te agrada?

-Algo… lo que me sorprende es lo rápido que conseguí amigos… -Respondió ésta.

-Jaja! Eres muy amigable, por qué no tendrías amigos?

-Bueno la verdad es de que creí que me rechazarían por no ser una "persona importante"… -Hanji y los demás la miraron –Pero creo que me equivoque.

-No todos somos así Liz. –Dijo Mikasa tomando un poco de su jugo de naranja –Aquí en este grupo –señalo a los que estaban en esa mesa –No nos importa si eres alguien importante o "común", simplemente trátanos bien y nosotros te trataremos bien.

-Ya veo…

-Esas personas de las que tú hablas son los de esa mesa –Armin señalo a la mesa alejada donde estaban Rivaille, Petra y los otros –Ellos son como por así decirlo: los "populares", nadie puede hacerles frente…

-No todos –Dijo Terra –Te recuerdo que Rivaille es mi hermano y no me importa hacerle frente y decirle sus verdades… No es como él pretende ser.

-Aun así es desagradable –Dijo Mikasa –Aunque Eren es… algo diferente…

-A Mikasa le gusta Eren. –Hanji le susurro en el oído a Elizabeth.

_Ah, con que era eso…_

El timbre sonó marcando el fin del descanso. Todos recogieron sus cosas de las mesas y tiraron las envolturas y botellas que no les servirían a la basura.

Justo al entrar al salón de clase alguien empujo a Elizabeth haciendo que cayera al suelo.

-Ups, lo siento mucho… -Dijo Petra entrando con una sonrisa en sus labios –No te vi.

_Así que ya tengo una enemiga, eh?_

Armin quien iba detrás de Elizabeth la ayudo a levantarse y la llevo a su asiento.

-Al parecer ya tengo a alguien que me odia… –Dijo Liz

-No le hagas caso Liz, solo ignórala –Dijo Mikasa.

-Lo intentare.

La profesora de Lengua llego y todos sacaron sus carpetas de dicha materia. La maestra se presento y dio las indicaciones.

-Buenos días jóvenes yo soy la profesora Jessica y les daré la materia de Lengua…. –Saco un libro con el nombre de la materia en la portada –Por lo que veo ustedes ya se conocen desde hace 3 años o tal vez más, así que no será mucho problema en comunicarse. Por casualidad hay un estudiante nuevo?

Elizabeth levanto un poco el brazo mientras todos la miraban.

-Eres nueva? –Elizabeth asintió –Hmm… -Verifico las hojas donde venían información de ella y luego la volvió a mirar –Elizabeth Belt…

-S-si…

-Está bien, bienvenida.

-Una anormal ha llegado al instituto, cuidado chicos –Dijo Petra haciendo que los demás rieran.

-Señorita Ral, guarde silencio.

-Tan solo le daba la bienvenida. –Sonrió ésta.

-Más respeto a tus compañeros señorita Ral.

Elizabeth solo suspiro y bajo la mirada. Al parecer ya tiene a otra "amiga" .

.

.

.

Las clases pasaron, la hora de salida se acercaba. Después de todo no fue tan malo como ella pensaba que iba a ser su primer día en una escuela de "chicas malcriadas" y "chicos arrogantes", oh bueno, no todos son así, solo unos pocos.

Fue a una ida rápida al baño antes de que tocase el timbre de salida, pero el timbre la alcanzo a ella. Cuando llego al salón de clase ya todos se habían marchado.

-En dónde están mi bolsa?

Justo cuando creyó que había sobrevivido a este día, pasa esto. ¿Quién robo sus cosas? Mal día, mal comienzo… Al menos su mochila seguía ahí.

Salió al pasillo y muchas personas pasaban por lo cual era normal cuando tocaba el timbre de salida. No podía ver nada ni a nadie "sospechoso" quien pudo haber robado sus cosas.

Busco como loca por casi todo el instituto. Nada. El único lugar que faltaba era revisar en la gigantesca biblioteca y en el aula grande llena de instrumentos musicales. Un hermoso sonido de piano se escuchaba fuera del aula de música, una hermosa melodía. Fue ahí con cuidado de no interrumpir a la persona que tocaba aquel instrumento. Busco en pequeños lugares pero nada, estaba vacío. Salió sin hacer el menor ruido posible, pero para su suerte cuando ya iba a salir de ese lugar y se levanto un poco pego un poco su cabeza con una pequeña mesa, tirando una carpeta que contenía hojas con notas musicales.

-Quién está ahí? –Una voz masculina se escucho tras una nota perdida.

"_Me ha descubierto"_

Elizabeth salió de su escondite y se sorprendió a ver a la persona que tocaba aquella hermosa melodía de piano.

-Rivaille, qué haces aquí? –Pregunto Liz con cierta curiosidad.

-Debería ser yo el que pregunte eso. –Soltó un suspiro –Qué haces aquí?

-B-bueno… me han robado mis cosas así que…

-Pues ve a buscar en otra parte porque aquí no hay nada que te deba interesar –Volvió la vista al piano.

-…

-Te irás? O quieres que te guie a la salida?

-Ok, me voy… -Dio un giro y fue hacia la puerta –…No sé si mi opinión te interese, pero creo que esa era una hermosa melodía.

-Tsk, no olvides cerrar la puerta antes de irte.

.

"_Vaya, es un amargado…"_

Fue a la biblioteca y reviso el lugar. Nada. Absolutamente nada. Dándose por vencida salió de ahí. Ahora qué haría si no encontraba su mochila? Dentro estaban sus útiles, libros y cuadernos. Quería volverse loca.

Miro por la ventana que daba vista al patio del instituto junto a una gran fuente. Soltó un gran suspiro. Al final no fue un día nada agradable…

-Qué es eso? –Tallo sus ojos y miro de nuevo por la ventana para ver la fuente –Oh dios santo, tiene que ser una broma.

Salió apresurada al patio y su vista no había fallado. Sus cosas estaban nadando por la gran fuente.

"_Estupendo"._

Se metió a la fuente y tomo sus cosas rápidamente antes de que alguien la viera y delatara, al salir se encontró con una mirada preocupada… Gran suerte tiene.

-…Liz?

-Ah, Armin…

-Qué haces… ahí?

-…Alguien ha tirado algunas cosas mías en esta… gigantesca fuente… -Respondió algo apenada –Y tú qué haces aquí?

-Bueno… estaba leyendo en la biblioteca cuando de pronto te vi entrar apresurada checando cada rincón de la biblioteca. –La miro de pies a cabeza –Mírate, estás… mojada.

-S-si… -bajo la cabeza ocultando su sonrojo por esa gran verguenza –Bueno Armin, Me tengo que ir.

-Nos vemos mañana.

.

.

.

"_Querido Diario…_

_Hoy fue un día un poco agradable. Mi primer día en el instituto Saotome, conocí a personas muy amigables. No creí que fuera a hacer amigos tan rápido, pero así fue. Ellos me han dicho que si no quiero problemas no me acercara a unos cuantos compañeros de cierto grupo: Eren, Petra, Rivaille y Jean. Ellos aclaran que aquel "grupo" no son tan amables como los demás, por mala suerte lo he comprobado, o bueno, solo con Petra quien me empujo riendo al entrar al salón de clases después del descanso. _

_Al finalizar las clases de este día, alguien había "robado" mi pequeña bolsa que contenía mi celular, billetera y algunas otras notas que no son de tanta importancia; Estuve buscando por casi todo el gigantesco instituto. En mi búsqueda encontré a un integrante de tal peculiar grupo, Rivaille. Me pareció un tanto extraño que me dijeran que él era una persona fría y "desagradable", lo encontré tocando una hermosa melodía de piano en la inmensa aula de música. Aquella melodía era hermosa y un poco sentimental, me hubiese gustado haber escuchado más, pero él termino descubriendo. Obviamente Rivaille se enfado por haberlo espiado o "acosado",al final termine saliendo de ahí por ordenes de él, si exacto, ORDENES, aunque admito que Rivaille me pareció algo… guapo quizás. Pero siguiendo con lo que estaba: Logre encontrar en una no profunda piscina en donde se encontraban mi bolsa, celular y billetera. Mi celular ya no funciono… mi bolsa quedo completamente mojada, ahora mismo esta secando. Armin, un amigo que hice este día, me ha encontrado en pleno acto de "rescate", se veía algo impactado, espero no haberlo espantado. Es muy lindo. _

_Y bueno, ese fue mi primer día en ese instituto… pero la pregunta es: Lograre sobrevivir a esto?_

_._

_._

_._

_**Continuara.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Y bien ese fue el primer episodio de mi segundo fanfic que hago :). No sé cuáles serán los días de actualización, talvez sea cada miércoles, no sé, por el momento también estoy haciendo otro fic y ando un poquitín seca de ideas, asi que estoy trabajando en ese por el momento. Este fanfic esta basado un poco en el anime de "Ouran Highschool Host Club" (como en la escena de la fuente), en el dorama llamado "Boys over flowers" :) (ahí el porqué el instituto xD).Las historias de los personajes ya vendrán después. Otra cosa que quiero aclarar un poco: Ahí el Instituto Saotome tiene lo que es eso de primaria, secundaria y todo eso, por lo tanto algunos ya se conocen en el fic porque ya estuvieron en Saotome. El grupo ese donde están Rivaille, Eren y los demás es como el típico grupo de amigos que hay en toda escuela, al igual que el de Hanji, Mikasa y los demás, uno enemigo del otro (?). Las personalidades de los personajes cambiaron un poco (Vease a Petra y Rivaille).Elizabeth fue a ese instituto por sus calificaciones y por su beca (Ouran Host club pls :3) poco a poco en los episodios se vera lo "Boys over flowers" xD.

Tambien puede que el nombre del fanfic cambie, si se llega a cambiar avisare con tiempo…

Espero que les haya gustado (lo hice con mucho amor para ustedes(?). Dejen sus reviews y esas cosas de cómo les pareció. Favoritos? Followers? :v okya. Nos leemos después :).


	2. Capitulo 2- Rumores

**Nota: La historia la narrara la OC (Elizabeth), si por alguna razón se llega a cambiar yo les avisare :).**

**PD: Contiene Ooc.**

**Capitulo 2.- **

Segundo día en Saotome…

Aun no había casi nadie en el salón de clases como era de esperarse. Hanji ya se encontraba ahí junto con Armin.

-Llegas temprano. –Hablo Armin asiendo un ademan con la mano para que me sentara junto a ellos.

-Suelo llegar temprano… si no lo hago es porque la alarma no sonó. –Reí y me senté junto a ellos.

-Armin me contaba que tuviste un pequeño problema ayer en la salida… -Dijo Hanji girándose hacia a mí.

-Ah… si, pero ahora no quiero hablar sobre eso…

-Hmpf… está bien. –Hanji cruzo los brazos. –Si llegas a tener más problemas no dudes en decírnoslo.

-Eh… no creo que sea necesario, yo puedo controlar la situación sola.

Mikasa había entrado al salon de clase a paso rapido y se sentó a lado de Armin, dándonos un buen dia.

-Te ves alterada, paso algo? –le pregunto Armin al verla llegar de esa manera.

-Por qué lo estaría? –bebió rápidamente de su botella de agua que llevaba.

-…Por eso, exactamente.

-Él estaba besándose con una chica! –chillo pegando su cabeza al pupitre, llamando la atención de los presentes.

-Huh? –la mire confundida.

-Ah… se refiere a Eren. –Dijo Hanji volteando a verme.

Mikasa solo asintió con la cabeza aun en el pupitre.

-Ah, eso tiene sentido… -me acerque a ella y le di palmadas en la espalda. –Emm… ya paso, tranquila… -dije tratando de hacerla sentir mejor.

-No, no paso! –golpeo el pupitre –Hare que esa chica las pague caro!

-Eh, no puedes hacer algo como eso Mikasa… -Hablo Armin.

-Si! Lo hare, no me importa!

-… Es su novia, es muy normal que haga eso, y no puedes pelearte con alguien más… eres una chica.

-Oh porfavor! Cambia de novia cada mes! Pero nunca se ha fijado en mi! –golpeo nuevamente el pupitre y puso otra vez su cabeza en el.

-Ya, tranquila Mikasa… -Dije aun dándole palmadas en la espalda.

-Shh… ahí viene. –Dijo Hanji.

De inmediato, Mikasa se levanto y acomodo su cabello con sus manos. Eren entro con una chica que se veía algo mayor que él, tal vez de segundo o tercer año. La beso por un tiempo y luego se alejo de ella, diciéndole unas palabras que no pude escuchar, ella se fue de ahí mandándole un beso y él hizo un ademan con la mano como si lo atrapara. Su mirada fue hacia nosotros que lo mirábamos.

-Qué? –Nos pregunto mirándonos.

-…Nada. –Respondió Armin.

Mikasa bajo la cabeza.

-Bien. –Desvió la mirada y se sentó en su lugar, al fondo del salón.

Paso el rato, Mikasa había pegado nuevamente la cabeza en el pupitre, Armin solo intentaba levantarle el animo, Hanji solo los miraba riendo, yo solo miraba a Eren sin que él se diera cuenta. De verdad alguien como él puede conseguir tantas chicas? Claro que era atractivo pero… tenía algo que no me llamaba la atención, su actitud tal vez.

.

Las clases pasaron rápido, me alegro. Aunque a lo largo de las clases, recibí una nota que estaba dentro de mi casillero, antes de volver del descanso. La nota era de Rivaille, la cual decia que no dijera nada de lo que paso ayer, cuando lo vi tocar el piano. Por qué no debía decirlo? Quién se cree para amenazarme? Realmente es un amargado…

…

**Tercer día.**

Tercer día… Espero que sea tranquilo.

Había llegado temprano, solo había pocas personas en el instituto… Tampoco nadie había llegado al salón de clase, ni Hanji ni Armin. Me senté en mi lugar y saque un libro que siempre traía conmigo, almenos tenía algo para distraerme mientras alguien llega.

Alguien había llegado, lo supe por el sonido de la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, pero no le tome atención en lo absoluto, simplemente me concentre en la lectura. Sentí que alguien me miraba, alguien estaba a lado mio, de pie. Me dispuse a mirar quién era, y me sorprendí al ver quien era… Ay no…

-Eren? –Pregunte confundida.

-Elizabeth.

-Qué sucede?

-…Nada?

-Qué haces aquí? –Pregunte, espero que no sea nada que me moleste o me haga sentir incomoda…

-Es el salón de clase, por cuál otra razón estaría aquí?

-Me refiero a qué haces aquí, a lado mío…

-No puedo? –se acerco más.

-No es eso… simplemente es… incomodo. –Le dije, intentando alejarme un poco.

-Por qué te incomoda? Acaso eres una chica de mente perversa? –Me miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-Deja esto, me voy. –Me levante de mi asiento, dirigiéndome a la salida, solo quería alejarme de él, no me daba buena señal… pero huir de ahí no salió como esperaba. –Pero qué…?- Sentí que me agarraba del brazo y me pegaba contra la pared, justo antes de salir…

-Por qué tan nerviosa? No puedes resistirte? –Eren rió. –No seas tímida… -Paso su mano por mi rostro delicadamente, sin apartar su vista de mis ojos. –Eres muy linda… -Se fue acercando cada vez más a mi rostro.

-Eren… no. –Desvié la mirada. Armin tenía razón sobre Eren, realmente era alguien engreído y molesto.

-No quieres? Sabes que muchas chicas gustarían estar en tu lugar?

-Yo no soy igual como ellas, así que por favor, apártate… -quise apartarlo, pero su fuerza era más que la mía.

-Entonces eres especial, eh? Eso es aun mejor… -Estaba demasiado cerca, sentía su respiración… Solo cerré los ojos con fuerza, deseando que alguien viniera y le detuviera…

-Oi, Eren, qué crees que haces? –Una voz se escucho. Gracias!

Poco a poco sentí como se apartaba de mí, abrí poco a poco los ojos.

-Creo que ella no será nada fácil de ganar. –Rió.

Rivaille se encontraba al otro lado, frunciéndole el ceño a Eren. Esto no puede ser peor?

-Calla y ven, tengo cosas por hacer. –Rivaille dejo sus cosas en su asiento y salió.

-Ah~ -Eren suspiro. –Está vez te salvaste, pero a la próxima nadie podrá detenerme. –Me mando una mirada justo antes de ir tras Rivaille.

Sentía como mi corazón latía rápidamente…

-Elizabeth? Sucede algo? –Pregunto Mikasa al entrar al salón.

-Eh? N-No, nada… -Baje la mirada, por suerte no llego antes para ver todo "eso".

.

.

.

Las clases fueron tranquilas, sin ninguna molestia o interrupción, agradecía eso. Sin embargo, sentía dos miradas en mi, una era la de Eren que, cada vez que me giraba, me sonreía de manera seductora, y la otra mirada era de Petra, ésta me miraba con cierto desprecio, no tengo idea de por qué y ni me interesa saberlo.

.

.

.

**Cuarto día.**

Pasaba por los pasillos dirigiéndome al comedor, me había quedado en el salón de clase para terminar un trabajo y le pedí a Hanji, Mikasa, Armin junto a los demás que me esperaran en el comedor mientras terminaba mi trabajo. Sentía susurros cada que pasaba por los pasillos, al igual que miradas que se posaban en mí. No le tome importancia y seguí mi camino.

.

En la salida, me había quedado junto con Armin en la biblioteca. Teníamos un trabajo en equipo donde teníamos que investigar sobre diversas cosas, sinceramente no me molesta en lo absoluto, puede llegar ser divertido estar con Armin.

-Y bien? Tienes lo que necesitas? –Le pregunte, ya teníamos muchos libros y él aun votaba por tener más.

-Hey, también estoy sacando libros para mí. –Rió mientras sacaba otro libro. –Ya está.

-Bien, entonces espérame un poco, si?

-Sucede algo?

-He olvidado mi cuaderno donde tenía los apuntes debajo del mesabanco. –Reí nerviosa.

-Sueles olvidar mucho tus cosas, cierto?

-A-Algo…

-Anda, ve. Aquí te espero. –Se sentó en la mesa colocando los libros en ella.

-No tardo.

Sin más qué decir, me aleje de ahí, corriendo hacia el salón de clase. Sin duda, ahí estaba el cuaderno. Verifique que no le faltará nada, después de todo tenía unas cuantas hojas sueltas…

-Vaya, que sorpresa verte por aquí.

Me giré de inmediato. Ay no otra vez.

-E-Eren?

-Bien, ya sabes mi nombre. –Poso una mano en su cintura, recargándose en la pared.

-Q-Qué haces aquí?

-Debería preguntarte eso a ti.

-Vine por mi cuaderno… -le mostré el cuaderno que tenia pegado a mi pecho. –Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que irme…

-Oh, no no no. –Me agarro del brazo justo cuando iba saliendo. –Quédate un poco más.

-Hablo enserio Eren, necesito irme. –jalonee mi brazo intentando librarme, pero no pude.

-Yo también hablo enserio, Elizabeth. –Me pego contra la pared. –Recuerdas lo que te dije, no?

-…

-La anterior vez solo fue suerte, pero ahora no hay nadie que pueda detenerme… -Se fue acercando más a mi cuerpo. –Eres hermosa, alguna vez te lo he dicho?

-Detente por favor… -Intentaba retroceder, pero la pared lo impedía.

-Solo… déjate llevar…

Sentí el roce de los labios de Eren contra los míos, eran cálidos. Trague saliva y cerré los ojos, dejando que dejara pasar lo que tenía que pasar. Pero no fue así.

-Aléjate de ella, AHORA. –Sentí como Eren se alejaba de mí de repente.

-A-Armin? –Abrí los ojos como platos al ver como agarraba con fuerza el brazo de Eren, deteniéndolo.

-Qué demonios haces aquí, Arlert? –Eren vio molesto a Armin.

-Elizabeth –me miro. –Tardaste demasiado como para solo ir por un cuaderno, pero creo que no solo fuiste por tu cuaderno, si no que en realidad estabas con… él.

-Armin, no es lo que parece.

-Vine para ver si estabas bien, pero entro y lo que veo es a Eren pegado a ti mientras tú cerrabas los ojos y te dejabas… besar por este.

-"Este"? –Eren lo miro indignado.

-P-pero…!-

-Olvídalo, que te diviertas. –Armin dejo el brazo de Eren y salió.

-Espera! –Intente detenerlo, pero Eren me detuvo. –Déjame!

-Él está molesto, deja que se le pase un poco y ya podrás hablar con él. –Dijo mientras veía a Armin desaparecer del pasillo.

-Y tú cómo lo sabes?! No conoces nada de él! –intentaba zafarme.

Eren solo me miro.

-Lo conozco perfectamente más que nadie. –Dijo en un tono serio. A qué se refería con eso?

.

.

.

**Quinto día.**

El día pasó muy lento… Armin no me dirigía la palabra, ni siquiera me miraba. Hanji solo miraba con curiosidad a Armin por el hecho de que estuviera callado. Mikasa, no paraba de interrogarlo, preguntándole que si algo había pasado, pero el simplemente decía "nada" . Petra me seguía mirando con odio. Eren no apareció en la escuela, no se había presentado. Rivaille, cuando pasaba a su lado, me miraba con cierta frialdad. Y los susurros aun seguían cuando pasaba por los pasillos.

-Disculpa, Terra… Liv… -Les hable a las dos chicas que estaban en la hora del descanso en el salón. –Ustedes saben algo?

-Sobre qué? –Pregunto Liv.

-B-bueno, últimamente cuando camino por los pasillos, muchas personas empiezan a susurrar y murmurar cosas mientras me miran… Petra no ha parado de asesinarme con la mirada y Rivaille de verme con frialdad…

-Ah, es eso… -Hablo Liv bajando un poco la mirada. –Veras, se corren los rumores de que estás saliendo con Eren…

-Qué? Eren? No!

-Y de que Rivaille engaña a Petra contigo…

-Qué?! Pero eso no es cierto! –Dije casi gritando, llamando la atención de los presentes.

-Igual como te dije, se corren los rumores.

-Ustedes le creen?

-No. –Hablo Terra. –Solo son rumores que la gente crea solo para molestar, no hay que hacerle caso a eso. Solo los idiotas creerían en ese tipo de cosas…

-Aunque la verdad no sabría si es verdad o mentira, Terra. –Dijo Liv apoyando su mejilla en su mano. –El otro día… los vi demasiado juntos como para que de verdad alguien creyera que están juntos…

-…

-Es eso cierto, Liz? –Terra pregunto con cierta decepción en su mirar.

-Bueno… Es cierto que estábamos juntos pero, créeme que no somos nada.

-Entonces solo es por diversión…?

-Ok, les explicare bien lo que sucedió, si? –Ellas asintieron. –El otro día llegue temprano y no había nadie, o eso era lo que creí. De la nada apareció Eren y me acorralo contra la pared, intentando besarme. Intentaba impedírselo pero no me dejaba. Justo un poco después, Rivaille llego y llamo la atención de Eren, diciéndole que lo estaba esperando desde hace un buen rato. Entonces Eren se fue. Y ya, solo eso.

-Ah… creo que eso ya aclara un poco el asunto. –Dijo Liv.

-No puedo creer que Eren haga algo como eso… antes él era alguien… bueno y respetuoso…

-…Lo dices enserio? –Pregunte con asombro.

-Si… muchas cosas han cambiado desde que… bueno… -se calló.

-Sucedió algo?

-No creo que deba decir esto…

-… No creo que sea buena idea hablar de eso ahora, Terra. –La regaño Liv.

-S-Si, lo sé. –bajo la mirada.

-Hmpf… -suspire. –Entonces, creo que esa debe ser la razón a todo esto, no?

-Si.

-Bien, entonces tratare de hablar con Petra sobre el asunto, para aclarar todo el malentendido.

-Ten cuidado.

-No debe haber razón para que tenga cuidado, todo saldrá bien. –Sonreí.

Y… ahora a buscar a Petra.

.

-Petra!

-… Qué? –Me vio nuevamente con esa mirada de desprecio.

-Agh, te estuve buscando por toda la escuela!

-Y eso cómo para qué…?

-Ven. –la tome del brazo y la lleve a un lugar donde podremos hablar a gusto sin que nadie interfiera.

-Por qué demonios me llevas a este lugar?

-Tengo que arreglar ciertas cosas contigo, si?

-Qué clase de cosas?

-El malentendido entre Eren, Rivaille y yo.

-… De verdad? –cruzo los brazos. –Qué es lo que me dirás?

Igual lo que le conté a Liv y Terra, le dije todo lo que había sucedido, aunque ella no parecía del todo satisfecha con la respuesta.

-…

-…

-… Y bien? –le pregunte.

-Debo decirte que ese problema entre Eren, MI Rivaille y tu no lo sabía.

-N-No? Entonces por qué…?

-Cómo de por qué? Desde que llegaste no le has quitado el ojo de encima. Siempre te le quedas mirando este o no este yo ahí, es verdad que se escuchan rumores de ti y él, escuche que él te mando una carta y también de que te vieron junto a él en el aula de música.

-Ok, en primera eso de entre él y yo no es cierto. Segundo, no era una carta de amor o algo por el estilo. Tercero, ese día que me vieron en el aula de música, fui ahí porque buscaba mis pertenencias que habían sido "robadas" aquel día, entre al aula para ver si ahí se encontraban y lo que encontré fue a Rivaille tocando el piano, una hermosa melodía de piano. Escuchaste? PIANO!

-P-Piano…? Pero eso no… -desvió la mirada.

-Si, piano, ya sabes, el instrumento musical. En fin, me quede escuchando esa hermosa melodía hasta que fui descubierta, él se enojo y me dijo que saliera de ahí y eso hice. Y la "carta" que todos dicen, era para decirme de que no- … Demonios…

-No qué? –Alzo la ceja.

-… - Maldita sea. –Olvídalo.

Me fui corriendo de ahí.

Había olvidado por completo de que en aquella carta decía que no dijera nada sobre el tema del piano. Dios! Ese tal Rivaille me va a matar.

.

.

.

**Sexto día.**

-Por qué demonios hablaste sobre el tema, Belt? –Rivaille me miraba con odio.

-C-Créeme que no quería hacerlo!

-Pero lo hiciste! –Golpeo la pared que estaba detrás de mío.

-Lo siento… quería aclarar todo este malentendido con Petra pero… olvide por completo que no debía decir nada de eso…

-Malentendido? De qué mierda estás hablando?!

-De lo que todos dicen de nosotros, maldita sea!

-…Qué?

-Todos están diciendo que estas engañando a Petra conmigo gracias a que nos vieron juntos en el aula de música el otro día.

-Pero eso qué demonios tiene que ver?!

-Yo qué sé! Corren los rumores entre tú y yo, y también sobre Eren por lo que paso el otro día! –Estaba al borde de las lágrimas. –Tal y como él dijo, volvió y me intento besar y en eso llego Armin y nos vio, se molesto conmigo y ya no quiere hablarme! –desvié la mirada. –Quería arreglar esto para que nadie saliera mal pero todo fue un completo desastre!

-…

-Lo lamento de verdad! No quería decir tu secreto, lo dije sin pensar! –tape mi rostro con mis manos para que no me viera llorar.-Lamento haberte causado problemas con tu prometida y lamento haber revelado tu secreto…

-Tch, olvídalo. Hablar contigo no solucionara nada. –Se fue de ahí a paso pesado… lo hice enojar, eso estaba seguro.

Me deje caer al suelo, comenzando mi llanto. Debía desahogarme de alguna forma, tarde o temprano las lágrimas iban a empezar a fluir sin parar.

-Elizabeth?

-Qué…? –Respondí, callando un poco el llanto.

-Qué sucede? –Armin se acerco gentilmente, sentándose a mi lado.

-N-No es nada… -limpie las lágrimas. –Solo regresa a tus estudios en la biblioteca, estoy bien…

-La verdad es de que… no puedo estudiar a gusto cuando sé que estás dolida, lo escuche todo…

-…

-Lamento haberte dicho eso el otro día… por alguna razón me sentí mal al verte con Eren. –bajo la mirada.

-No debes por qué…

Armin suspiro.

-Sabes? Eren y yo antes éramos muy buenos amigos…

-Q-Qué? –lo mire con asombro.

-Eren, Mikasa y yo solíamos ser mejores amigos, pero… cierto día, su madre, Carla Jaeger, falleció en un accidente automovilístico, Eren presencio también el acto, pero sobrevivió afortunadamente. Cuando Eren despertó yo estaba junto a él al igual que Mikasa, estaba en un hospital internado ya que, a pesar de haber sobrevivido, había recibido algunas fracturas en uno de sus brazos y piernas, al igual que unos cuantos cortes. Al momento de que el doctor le dijo la noticia a Eren de que su madre había muerto, él… enloqueció. Se sentía culpable… Incluso dijo que hubiese deseado morir… -Hizo una pausa. –Después de que salió del hospital, los días entre él, Mikasa y yo no eran los mismos, se volvió callado, agresivo y desagradable. Se empezó a alejar de nosotros y poco a poco lo perdimos, él se unió junto a Rivaille de una extraña manera que aun desconozco, y cada día se volvió tal y como es ahora…

-Oh… eso es realmente triste… -Baje la mirada. –Pero sabes? El día que tú me dijiste "eso", él vio con algo de nostalgia como te ibas alejando por el pasillo, intenté detenerte y explicarte la situación, pero él me detuvo, diciéndome que no lo hiciera porque necesitabas tiempo para dejar pasar la situación, le grite al ver como hablaba de ti como si te conociera siendo que nunca hablaba de ti, pero el solo me miro seriamente y dijo "Lo conozco más que a nadie". Él… si miro atrás.

-… A veces las personas se sienten algo culpables por sus acciones del pasado, aun tengo la esperanza de que el sonriente Eren de antes siga aun ahí, pero es muy difícil encontrarlo entre tanto dolor y sufrimiento que guardo en el pasado…

.

.

.

_Querido Diario._

_La primera semana en Saotome no fue tan mala como pensé… He conocido a grandes amigos, también secretos y pasados dolorosos. Quién diría que Eren hubiese sido amigo de Armin y Mikasa? Lo juzgue mal. _

_Petra creo que aun sigo algo molesta conmigo por el malentendido, pero realmente ya no le tomare importancia, solo la ignoraré. _

_Rivaille… aquel peculiar chico misterioso. Aun desconozco el por qué no quiere que nadie se entere sobre que lo vi tocando el piano. Debe tener una buena razón para eso, y también debe haber una historia oculta detrás de ese secreto que no quiere que sea revelado…_

_Esta semana aprendí que no es bueno juzgar a la gente por cómo se comporte o es, todo tiene una historia. Puede que la historia sea dolorosa, triste, motivadora o lo que sea, pero todos, TODOS, tienen razones para ser como son…_

**.**

.

.

**Continuara…**

**.**

Wupi! Aquí termina el segundo capitulo de "Un sueño posible" :3 MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y SU APOYO! Realmente, gracias a ustedes segui el fic. De verdad, muchas gracias c:! no tenia pensado seguir ya que no tenia ningún seguidor ni nada, pero desde que vi el primer favoritos y el primer follow , me motive en escribir más, al igual que cuando vi los reviews de que deseaban leer el segundo capitulo…

En fin. Gracias por su apoyo :)

Dejen sus reviews, follow o favoritos… realmente ayudaría mucho.

Nos vemos luego! n.n

Michie off!


End file.
